


Unique Pumpkins

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, because i dont know how to write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Unique PumpkinsPairing-  Peter Pan & Henry MillsFandom- Once Upon A TimeWorld- TV ShowPrompt- PumpkinsWarning(s)-  shounen-ai. may seem ooc. AU. short.Disclaimer- i don't own Once Upon A Time or anything like that. all i own is the plot.(Also posted under my other accounts, which are under the same username)





	

 

 

  
**Title-** Unique Pumpkins  
**Pairing-**   Peter Pan & Henry Mills  
**Fandom-** Once Upon A Time  
**World-** TV Show  
**Prompt-** Pumpkins  
**Warning(s)-**   shounen-ai. may seem ooc. AU. short.  
**Disclaimer-** i don't own Once Upon A Time or anything like that. all i own is the plot.

 

 

"Peter~" Henry sing-songed skipping his way over to Peter and sat down next to him. Henry grabbed onto Peter's hand and laced their fingers together. Peter then looked over at Henry and Henry gave him a smile.

"Yes, Henry?" Peter asked Henry. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I was wondering... if maybe..." Henry started before he paused, looking down at their intertwined hands, a small blush coming onto his face. 

"What is it Henry?" Peter asked, slightly worried. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing's wrong Peter... it's just... I was wonder if maybe... maybe we could decorate some pumpkins?" Henry asked nervously, hoping he didn't sound too childish.

Peter looked at Henry for a few moments before he smiled down at him. "Yeah... I would really enjoy doing that with you Henry." 

 

**OMAKE**

 

"PETER!~ Stop making a mess! And stop ruining my pumpkin!" Henry exclaimed angrily at his boyfriend.

Peter just gave Henry a sly smile and leaned over and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek while smearing some paint over Henry's pumpkin. "I don't know, I think this makes it more... unique"

 

_**OWARI** _

 

A/N; the last time I watched this was... forever ago, sorry if it's bad ~Cal  
A/N/N; ehh, I have such a headache, and I still have a lot of school work I have left to do ~Cal

**Author's Note:**

> If asked, i'd consider writing a sequel, or rewriting this into a chaptered fic! just leave a comment on the story or on any of my other accounts!


End file.
